The heart of a computer is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of a rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic impressions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head and the pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic flux in the pole pieces which causes a magnetic field to fringe out at a write gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing the aforementioned magnetic impressions in tracks on the moving media, such as in circular tracks on the aforementioned rotating disk.
In recent read head designs a spin valve sensor, also referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor, has been employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, hereinafter referred to as a spacer layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, hereinafter referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen to be less than the mean free path of conduction electrons through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with each of the pinned and free layers. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos θ, where θ is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals.
A spin valve sensor is characterized by a magnetoresistive (MR) coefficient that is substantially higher than the MR coefficient of an anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) sensor. For this reason a spin valve sensor is sometimes referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor. When a spin valve sensor employs a single pinned layer it is referred to as a simple spin valve. When a spin valve employs an antiparallel (AP) pinned layer it is referred to as an AP pinned spin valve. An AP spin valve includes first and second magnetic layers separated by a thin non-magnetic coupling layer such as Ru. The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen so as to antiparallel couple the magnetizations of the ferromagnetic layers of the pinned layer. A spin valve is also known as a top or bottom spin valve depending upon whether the pinning layer is at the top (formed after the free layer) or at the bottom (before the free layer).
The spin valve sensor is located between first and second nonmagnetic electrically insulating read gap layers and the first and second read gap layers are located between ferromagnetic first and second shield layers. In a merged magnetic head a single ferromagnetic layer functions as the second shield layer of the read head and as the first pole piece layer of the write head. In a piggyback head the second shield layer and the first pole piece layer are separate layers.
Sensors can also be categorized as current in plane (CIP) sensors or as current perpendicular to plane (CPP) sensors. In a CIP sensor, current flows from one side of the sensor to the other side parallel to the planes of the materials making up the sensor. Conversely, in a CPP sensor the sense current flows from the top of the sensor to the bottom of the sensor perpendicular to the plane of the layers of material making up the sensor. In a CPP sensor design, the magnetic shields usually double as electrical leads for supplying a sense current to the sensor. Therefore, in CPP sensor design, the shields/leads contact the top and bottom of the sensor, and the space between the shields defines the length of a bit of data.
The ever increasing demand for data storage density and data rate have increasingly pushed the limits of data storage designs. Recently in efforts to overcome such limits, engineers and scientists have focused on the use of perpendicular recording. In a perpendicular recording system a write pole emits a highly concentrated magnetic field that is directed perpendicular to the surface of the medium (eg. the disk). This field in turn magnetizes a localized portion of the disk in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the disk, thereby creating a bit of data. The resulting flux travels through the disk to a return path having a much larger area than the area in which the bit was recorded. The increased interest in perpendicular recording has lead to an increased interest in current perpendicular to plane (CPP) sensors, which are particularly suited to use in perpendicular recording.
Ever increasing demands for increased data density and data rate have also pushed sensor designs to decrease the size of a bit of data in order to fit more bits onto a given length of data track. This requires shrinking the distance between the shields of the sensor to decrease the length of the data bits that can be read by the sensor. One method used to reduce this length between shields (or gap height) has been to eliminate the antiferromagnei (AFM) pinning layer used to maintain the magnetization of the pinned layer. As discussed above, sensor designs have used a layer of AFM material to set the pinning of the pinned layer of a sensor. This saves a great deal of gap budget, because in order for an AFM layer to effectively set the pinning of a pinned layer, the AFM must be constructed very thick. In fact the AFM is usually much thicker than many of the other layers of the sensor combined.
In order to eliminate the AFM layer, sensors have been recently designed as “self pinned” sensors, wherein a pair of antiparallel pinned layers having a strong positive magnetostriction are pinned by a combination of positive magnetostriction and compressive forces present in the sensor. One problem that has arisen as a result of such self pinning designs is that the pinned layers can be prone to flipping. The positive magnetostriction tends to keep the magnetization of AP pinned layers oriented in a desired orientation perpendicular to the ABS of the sensor. However, if the sensor undergoes a stress, such as a heat spike or a mechanical deformation during head disk contact, the pinned layers can momentarily loose their magnetostriction induced pinning and can change orientation, an event referred to as amplitude flipping. This renders the sensor unusable.
Therefore, there remains a need for a design that can reduce the gap height (distance between shields/leads) such as by eliminating the use of an AFM layer, while also achieving robust pinning. Such a design would preferably be useable in a CPP sensor design since such sensors have promising futures for use in future perpendicular recording systems.